


When The Bee Stings

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: DCTV Gen Events [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Babysitting, Barry Allen Sings, Bees, Bugs & Insects, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Barry takes care of Jenna for the weekend. All is well until Saturday, when there's an incident in the backyard.





	When The Bee Stings

**Author's Note:**

> [[Warnings: bugs mentioned, bee stings  
> AN: DCTV Gen event day two! I'm not used to writing kids thus young yet. Hope I did okay!  
> Prompt: Domestic]]

**[Friday]**

“You're _absolutely_ sure this is fine?” Asked Cecile as she passed Barry a bag of necessities. Barry himself hoping her worried expression would fade when she finally got out the door. “It's just that-- I know Iris is out of town too--”

“Cecile,” Barry patted her shoulder gently in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. “I've got this. You know me. Besides, I've got Cisco and Wally to help me if I need anything.”

“Please don't leave Jenna alone with Cisco. I don't want to hear about Bulbasaurs anymore. _Oh_! You know how to do her hair, right?”

“It _is_ the cutest one,” Barry teased but quickly shut his mouth when he caught her stern look. “It's going to be fine! I promise. I know how to do her hair. I can handle it. Go have fun with Joe and Iris.”

“Okay … Jenna baby? Mommy and Daddy are leaving now.” Cecile headed over to four year old Jenna who was sat in her seat at the table.

“Awe do you _have_ to go?” The toddler pouted.

“Aww, yes sweetie. But we talked about this, Barry will be with you!” Cecile assured her with a smile before kissing the top of her head.

“Okay,” she pouted, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Hey, we’re going to have fun, I promise. Maybe I can take you to the Field Museum!” he grinned. He hadn't planned much for the weekend, but he had wanted to leave it open to let Jenna decide what she wanted to do. He tickled her sides, causing her to squeal loudly.

“That's _boring_!” Jenna complained loudly.

“Okay,” Barry laughed and stood up straight. “Really,” he turned to Cecile. “Have fun with Joe.”

 

**[Saturday]**

The weather was nice that day so they spent most of it outside, looking under rocks for insects. Jenna loved picking up random critters and having Barry identify them. He had taught her enough to tell her which ones to avoid. She was usually good about it.

Barry was also pleased that there hadn't been much meta activity. It was mostly the usual robberies. He was glad, he was able to leave those to the police once in a while without feeling too guilty. As well as not feeling like he was missing the action.

“I found a slug!” Jenna informed Barry proudly. Her little hand outstretched to him, the gooey creature in defense mode in her palm.

“Great job, sweetheart!” he smiled and she added it to a small bug container on the patio table to release back into the yard later. Barry glanced down briefly at a copy of _National Geographic._  Almost forgetting that the first rule of toddlers was to _never take your eyes off of them_.

There was a loud scream and Barry shot up. He may have tapped into the Speed Force with the action. He rushed over to Jenna who was shaking her arm and squeezing it. “Barry!” she sobbed.

He was on his knees in front of her in an instant. “Hey, what happened?” he took her arm and pulled it gently. “Let me look.”

She was _screaming_. Barry inspected her arm and easily found the Source of her distress. A small black dot. A bee sting. He lifted her up. “Okay, let's go inside, it's okay. I'll fix it.” he rushed her into the house and got a card from his wallet to flick the stinger out.

“See? All gone.” He went over to the kitchen sink. He grabbed a rag from the drawer and started to soak it under cool water. When that was done, he wrung it out in his hands quickly so he could return to Jenna with it. He pressed the cool cloth where she had been stung.

Barry sat with her until she stopped crying and the paid had dissipated. “You okay?” He checked after a while.

“It hurts.”

“I know, but is it better than it was before?” He lifted the rag to for the seventeenth time to check that the swelling remained a localized.

“Yes.” the toddler sniffed. Barry got up to put the rag away.

“I'm tired.” Jenna complained.

“I know, but you have to stay up for a little longer.”

  


**[Sunday]**

What do you want to do for dinner? We can get big belly burger or we can cook something.”

“I love cooking!”

“Okay, how about we make spaghetti and meatballs?” He suggested.

She seemed to like that idea a lot.

“ _Raindrops on roses and whiskers in kittens_ .” Barry began to sing. “ _bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_!”

“What's that?” asked Jenna crossing her arms and looking at her brother-in-law with a curious expression.

Barry knelt down. “Sound of music?”

She shook her head, and Barry looked personally offended. “Am I the only one showing you musicals?”

“Yes!” she grinned. “I love singing with you!”

“Well, we’ll have to watch The Sound of Music sometime.” He turned He retrieved the spaghetti pot from the cabinet. “ _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_ ” He sang, softly and on tune as he began to fill a large pot with water.

“Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens!” Jenna called back.

“ _Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_.”

She repeated him and he held her up to the sink where the pot of water sat. “Do you want to put the salt in?” He held the shaker where she could grasp it in her tiny hand and start to add it to the pot. “Great job!” he praised before setting her down. “Now, don't touch the stove, it's very hot.”

Barry moved the pot to the stove and set the back burner to high. When that was done he set the timer for fifteen minutes. While the water was boiling he got some ground beef out of the fridge and gathered up a few other ingredients.

It didn't take Barry very long. He broke up a few boxes of noodles and added them to the boiling water. He tried to remember to slow down. Sometimes he tapped into the speedforce for small tasks, even if it wasn't nearly as much as he used to.

“I want to sing another song!” Announced Jenna after a few minutes.

Barry had his hands full of meat, shaping some of the mixture he had made into a bal as he spoke. “Okay,” he turned to meet her eye. “What should we sing?”

“Something new!” The toddler demanded.

“Alright,” he hummed as he thought. “How about, _Do a deer, a female deer, Ray a drop of golden sun_ \--”

“No!” Jenna stomped her foot.

Barry laughed softly. “Okay … hmm.” He mulled over some options in his head. When he settled on something, he started to hum a tune. Jenna imitated him.  


When dinner was done Barry took Jenna up to the bathroom for a tub. When she was clean and dressed, he sat her up on the counter. “Okay, I have to do your hair.” He grabbed a jar of coconut oil from the cabinet. He warmed it up in his hands before starting to gently comb it into her curls with his fingers. “Then it's time for bed.”

“Bar-reee!” She whined his name into several syllables. “I want to stay up.”

Barry laughed. “Really? I had no idea. You're going to be very tired in the morning though. “How about we do some positive thoughts and then I'll read you a story?”

“ _But Bawer_!” she crossed her arms again.

Barry carefully tugged her hair into three braids and secured them. “No buts,” he laughed softly. “Here we go,” he helped Jenna stand on the counter. “ _I am smart_.”

“I am smart!”

 _“I am beautiful_.”

“I'm beautiful!”

“ _I am loved_.”

“I'm loved!”

“ _I am kind_.”

“I'm kind!”

Barry kissed her cheek. “Perfect! You did a great job. You're sure you're not tired?” he tickled her, making her squeak as he set her on the floor.

“Just a little!”

It only took a few more rounds of arguments to get her to go to sleep. Once she was in bed, Barry waited a bit and double checked some things in the kitchen before going to sleep himself. The Wests would be home early the next morning.


End file.
